Nox
by Andralyn
Summary: No hay oscuridad sin un poco de luz.Pero claro,esta es la exepción a la regla.Sexo,drama,lágrimas,locura,malas jugadas del destino y gente desquiciada buscando venganza y un poco de placer ¡Reviews!


**WARNING**: Este fanfic contiene:

SLASH (relaciones chico/chico)

Gore, violencia extrema y mucha sangre

Relaciones incestuosas y peligrosas

_Spoilers_ del 5to libro

Si leíste lo anterior establecido, y aún quieres seguir. Bienvenido seas, sino, estás en la libertad de marcharte.__

_-"__Lo malo de la vida es que nunca sales vivo de ella."_**__**

- ¿Draco?..¿Me escuchas?

**FlashBack**

_3:46 AM _

Draco se tiro sobre el sillón, exhausto. De mala gana se sacó las botas sucias con sangre seca y tiró la túnica arrugada sobre la alfombra, al mismo tiempo que se servía una gran copa de whisky escocés. Suspiró, aliviado. Desde el otro lado de la sala, acostada sobre el taburete color vino cerca de la chimenea _ella _le dirigía una corta y ácida mirada para luego clavar los ojos nuevamente en la lectura de esa noche.

Malfoy rió entre dientes. Dejó la copa a un lado y la sustituyó por la botella. Bebió un sorbo y se limpió con la manga de una camisa mal cerrada. Caminó hacia ella casi arrastrando sus pies y esbozando una maléfica sonrisa. Se sentó bajo el taburete y en un gesto infantil, apoyó su cabeza sobre el suave regazo de seda. La mujer refunfuñó. Estiró los brazos, bostezó un poco y acarició suavemente la cabellera rubia. Alzó el libro a luz del fuego y dio vuelta la página.

-¿Qué tal la cacería?- pronunció con una delicada voz - Supongo que en la siguiente reunión, el comité ya podrá ver los tan esperados frutos de tu _"trabajo"_ durantes todos estos meses- Desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en la botella vacía que rodaba sobre el suelo de madera- _Por tu bien_, Draco, espero que así sea..

El soltó una gran risotada y de un solo brinco se sentó a su lado recostándose sobre sus caderas. Sacó del bolsillo de su capa la varita y un gastado crucifijo de plata salpicado con sangre.

Soltó una carcajada sonora.

Sus ojos grises relampagueaban de perversión. Aún podía escuchar la dulce melodía.. los gritos ensordecedores de humanos corriendo por el bosque. Se relamió los labios. Había sido una noche magnífica. Moría de ganas de la próxima vez. Había sido todo relativamente fácil, lo complicado era como iba a sacar el asqueroso olor a sangre sucia que se le había impregnado a sus botas.

Ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad. El embriagante olor a asesinato se podía percibir en toda la biblioteca. Draco cerró los ojos y alzó su respingada nariz al cielo.

- _Delicioso_..fue extremadamente delicioso, querida Madre, al igual que lo será mi venganza..

Narcissa besó la frente de su hijo. Respiró profundamente y volvió a dar vuelta la hoja de su libro.

- † -

Corrió. Corrió y continuó corriendo. Lo más que pudo. Lo más que le daban sus delgadas piernas. La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de Mary y horrorizada veía las inmensas columnas de humo y fuego que consumían la casa. ¿Dónde estaría el pequeño Benjamin? Lo había tratado de llamar a gritos anteriormente pero lo único que escuchaba era el ulular de una lechuza negra que hace rato la rondaba. Paró. Se apoyo en un árbol y cayó exhausta en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente sus patrones yacían en el suelo..sin vida? ¿Quién había entrado a la casa? Lo único que recordaba era el olor a carne rostizada por toda la habitación y desde allí, había comenzado a correr. Sin parar. ¿Qué clase de maniático psicópata le había hecho esto a su señor? Desde hace mucho tiempo trabaja en la mansión como ama de llaves y siendo su amo alguien tan bueno, era imposible que tuviera enemigos. Se arrastró por el suelo buscando al infante una vez más, rogando para que no hubiera corrido la misma suerte que sus padres .Respiraba con dificultad. Buscó, exhausta su medicina para el asma en el bolsillo de su delantal. Nada. Se recostó sobre el césped mojado y esperó. Se acurrucó en el piso, agarrando fuertemente su crucifijo de plata y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

De repente sintió pasos. No. Más que pasos. Alguien corría entre los matorrales. Rápidamente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que la lechuza ya no estaba. Había escapado. Se reincorporó y siguió corriendo pero sus piernas ya no soportaban su propio peso.

Comenzó a gritar. Aullar. Pedir auxilio. Golpeteó el piso con las manos. Gritó aún mas fuerte mientras _esa cosa, lo que fuera_ se acercaba mas y más..

Gritó por última vez. Alcanzó a ver sobre su cabeza una enorme capa negra y un frío escalofriante recorrió su espalda .Lloró y se tapó la cara con sus viejas manos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y soltó un alarido ahogado. Sintió en una ardiente quemazón en toda el área de su yugular. Con un ultimo esfuerzo, buscó en vano el crucifijo en el suelo. Sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su espalda y una bota que aplastaba su cabeza contra el césped mojado.

Mientras se desangraba a morir por su garganta, sintió que alguien la halaba por los cabellos y la arrastraba hacia algún lado en particular.

El aire se iba y el dolor también. Pequeñas lágrimas saladas mezcladas con sangre manchaban su cara. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su vista la mansión calcinada y la hermosa alborada que la rodeaba.

Alcanzó sólo a escuchar el sonido sordo de su cuerpo al ser remolcado por la tierra y a oír una agitada respiración juvenil a sus espaldas.

- † -

_2:30 AM_

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un profundo azul eléctrico cuando Draco , en un hábil movimiento de varita, soltó el cuerpo al piso, en medio del círculo de encapuchados.

Los mortífagos lo miraban expectantes. Cada uno de ellos tenía la varita en alto iluminado por un _Lumos_ de color verde. El trofeo ya había sido entregado y parecían realmente complacidos con él. Guardaron silencio. Un hombre especialmente más alto que los demás se acercó a la muggle. La cabeza colgaba del cuerpo por dos o tres ínfimos hilos de carne y no dejaba de chorrear sangre por el piso. Rápidamente, y en un gesto de asco se apartó del cadáver.

- Ya comienza a apestar- exclamó refunfuñando- Haz sido muy valiente en tocar su putrefacta carne con tus propias manos, Draco -añadió, sacándose la máscara y esbozando una breve sonrisa- Eso demuestra que tienes carácter, hijo.

Malfoy soltó un largo respiro.

- Bueno, no puedo decir que no me causó repugnancia, Rodolphus - Pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio- Pero…-Le echó una mirada rápida a la expresión inerte de la demacrada cabeza femenina-No sabía cuan placentero podía ser matar a una sangre sucia sin usar mi varita– Eso sí, después tendré que usar toneladas de jabón de sirena para no apestar como la vieja ésta.

Hubo una risa cruel y general entre los presentes.

- Te felicito, Draco. Se que no nos defraudarás – dijo esbozando una sonrisa entrecortada – Con respecto a tu tarea, ya encomendé a alguien a la mansión, creo que Goyle ya te dijo donde quedaba ¿verdad?

Draco asintió. Después de restregarse varias veces las manos contra la capa, se enfundó un par de guantes de cuero oscuro.

- No podemos arriesgarnos, a que los malditos perros de Dumbledore intercepten el correo buscando pistas. Las lechuzas no son un buen método, menos los polvos flu. Tendremos que hacerlo a la manera de antaño. Pero no te preocupes, es una persona de confianza.

Rodolphus alargó su brazo y le aproximó un pergamino con sello plateado, de un prolijo doblado y caracteres inentendibles a primera vista.

- Ya sabes que hacer con él. A la primera lectura, se desvanecerá en el aire consumido por las llamas, así que es prácticamente seguro.

Malfoy sólo lo observó unos momentos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No tenía muchas ganas de dialogar con nadie. El sueño lo carcomía por dentro y ansiaba con todas sus ganas darse un baño lo antes posible. El olor a coagulación no era su favorito.

- Eso sería todo, joven. Mis cordiales saludos a tu madre, dile que no desespere. Pronto Lucius volverá con nosotros.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las luces se apagaron fulminantemente, en un sordo _Nox__._

Sólo la luna alumbraba la cabellera dorada. Decía que no le importaba, pero sabía que se mentía a sí mismo todos los días. Potter era tan terco cómo él. Incluso más.

Soltó una risita nerviosa. El cadáver había desaparecido, incluso la sangre en el suelo. Pero él se había quedado con un pequeño recuerdo para su colección. Había procurado antes, extraerle un ojo color esmeralda a la víctima. El globo ocular brillaba en la oscuridad como una joya. No tenían comparación a los de Harry, pero en esos momentos era lo único cercano a él que poseía. "Calma" se dijo. El moreno iba a caer de nuevo. Él tenía el poder de quebrar su voluntad.

Decidió caminar a casa un rato, hasta tele-transportarse si se cansaba. Pero le agradaba vagar sólo para despejar su mente.

Mierda. Anhelaba tanto sentir el calor de Gryffindor en su cama..

**Fin del FlashBack**

- ¿Draco?

No hubo respuesta. El joven rubio permanecía ensimismado mirando el techo de su habitación.

Al otro lado de la cama, el adolescente de relampagueantes ojos verdes, lo miraba expectante. Sigilosamente, se arrastró entre las sábanas, apegó su cuerpo contra él y mordió cariñosamente el pálido cuello. Lamió su oreja izquierda, acariciando unos muy bien formados pectorales. En seguida, Malfoy se volteó en un perfecto auto reflejo, deslizando a Harry hacia un lado, quedando posesivamente encima de él. Le dirigió una sonrisa y mordió sus labios con brusquedad.

- No sabes cuánto te odio, Potter

_Continuará.._

Tomatazos, ántrax, amenazas de muerte o tal vez, tal vez porque te gustó - -U déjame un Review ¡Porfavor!

**Andralyn**


End file.
